Luigi's New Life
by Violet334
Summary: Luigi moves to the Mushroom Kingdom. There, he meets new friends, new enemies, but the most exciting...his childhood crush. He has feelings for her, but is too shy to tell them. Will this be a nightmare for our green hero or a wonderful dream that will make him not want to wake up again? Story is told from Luigi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life Chapter 1: Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom

This is my second fanfiction story, which will be longer than my first. Nintendo owns all of the characters.

All my life I've been interested in Yoshis. They always were my favorite animals. They look a bit like dinosaurs, and they can fly like dragons, but they don't have wings. There are times there I think that I am the only one who knows what Yoshis are. That's why I made this decision. I'm going to move to the…um…Toad Kingdom? I forgot the name…Anyway, Mario, my older brother, moved there last year.

I think that Mario is going through an imaginatively phase. When I called him, he told me that he is saving a princess called Peach-a very weird name-from an evil turtle called Bowser. I believe in Yoshis, but not in princesses with fruit names and turtles that are 2 meters tall. I am starting to worry about Mario. He even told me that he already had his first date with that princess. I think I should pay him a visit as quick as possible, before he ends up having an imaginative girlfriend.

Right now, I'm sitting in a Yoshi Airlines plane. I will live in Mario's house until I find somewhere where I can live alone. When I arrive, I'll have to find an additional job, I just wonder what this will be. For my future, I have bigger plans. I have two possibilities. Either study Yoshilogy or Yoshi Medicine (yes, you can study this things in that place where I am moving.).So, I'll either become a Yoshilogy teacher or a doctor for Yoshis.

This is a difficult decision, but I have some years to decide. Whatever I choose, I'll have to pass an exam. And I'll take two exams, because I'll have to take a second exam in Yoshi language. I have like 350 books about Yoshis and I read them all 3 times. But still I'm having stress. I hate exams so much. What if I don't pass? Then, I'll have to give up my dreams…

Wow, this flight is really long. I'll take a little nap. I dream about this vacation I made in my childhood years in this…um…Champignon Kingdom? I remember Mario playing with this girl. A girl with reddish brown hair and a yellow and orange colored dress. Back then, I was a shy little boy. I picked a daisy and gave it to her without saying something. She stroked my hair- I was pretty tiny back then-and told me that I am so cute. Actually, I wanted to get a tan on that vacation and become brown like a chocolate. Instead, I became red like a tomato.

I wonder how this girl is today. I thought a lot of her since then. I wonder if she's still living in the Mushroom Kingdom (I finally remembered the name!). And if she's there, will I ever meet her again?)

When I woke up again, I realized that we finally arrived. It was time to leave the plane. "Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom" was written at a sign in the airport. Now, I had to take a bus to arrive at Mario's house. He already gave me his address. Next to me stood a woman with red brown hair. She was wearing a yellow dress. She asked me:

" Do you know which bus I have to take to drive to Luma Street?".

"I want to drive to Luma Street too. You have to take bus number 5."

She smiled at me. She had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Thank you so much. The streets here are way longer than those in Sarasaland." she said. She looked a lot like the girl I gave that flower back then. While we waited for the bus, I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. I know that it's not right to stare at other people, but she was so beautiful, I couldn't resist. Okay Luigi, before you fall in love with someone without thinking about it, you have to make sure that she isn't just beautiful, but also a good person. She may be mean, she may be nice, you never know.

When the bus arrived, we saw two seats next to each other. I sat there with the mysterious lady.

" I am Princess Daisy the First of Sarasaland." She introduced herself.

" Oh, I am Luigi…the First, I think.".

Daisy's smile vanished. "So…You are a prince?".

I shook my head and explained "No, I am not related to any royal family. I am just a random guy moving to this strange Kingdom."

Talking to her was difficult, as I was so focused on her blue eyes. Soon, a dialogue started between the two of us.

-So, you are a new resident? Me too. If you want, you can visit Sarasaland one day. It is very beautiful there. I can show you so many things there. Here in Toadtown I can't show you many things, sadly. I can only show you the royal palace. That's where my best friend lives. I'll stay with her until I find a new house where I can live alone. Where is your house? Maybe we'll be neighbors.

-I will live in my brother's house. His name is Mario.

-Mario? You mean Super Mario? He is my best friend's boyfriend.

-Is your best friend's name Peach?

-Yes. Maybe we'll live in the same palace!

We arrived at Luma Street and got off the bus. My mind was traveling…Mario lives in a palace? Are his stories true? Did I just meet my childhood crush? Am I still in love? Do I think too much about all this? Do I ask too many questions? Anyway, we searched for the royal palace. Suddenly, Daisy tripped. I catched her and we shortly looked at each others eyes. I felt so relieved that she was okay. But this moment when we looked at each other's eyes…I think I will never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Weird feelings

**The first two paragraphs are told in third-person point of view**.

While Daisy and Luigi were searching for the Royal Palace, Mario and Peach were preparing their selves to welcome them. Peach had an idea. She wanted to hide in the washroom with Mario and surprise them when they arrive. Mario thought that the idea was childish but agreed with it.

They hid in the washroom but Toadette didn't see them, so she locked the door without thinking twice about it. Of course Peach wasn't happy with that. Instead of her surprising Daisy and Luigi, Toadette's action surprised her.

**Luigi's POV**

When we found the palace, we rang the doorbell. No one opened the door, so we rang one more time. But again no reaction. Daisy impatiently knocked on the door. I'm not only having a princess next to me, but also a quite a wild girl.

Suddenly, a small creature that looked like a mushroom opened the door.

"Oh, Daisy and…um…Lewis?".

I corrected him ''Luigi". We came in and I saw for the first time what a real palace looks like. Wow, I am gonna live there?

Daisy looked shyly at me. I wanted to hug her… I asked the mushroom-like creature where Mario and Peach were. He answered me that Mario and Peach were in the washroom and that they wanted to come out soon. He also introduced himself. He was Toad, one of the butlers in the palace. Then, we heard someone screaming "Help!" in the washroom.

A pink mushroom girl that looked like Toad ran to the washroom and unlocked the door. She apologized and a blond princess came out.

"Belated surprise!" she happily said.

"Ouch!" said a man who was in the washroom too.

He looked a lot like Mario, but he had a mustache.

"I hit my head on the wall! Ouch, this hurts. Oh,welcome,um... I mean, surprise!"

I looked at the man.

"Mario, is it you? With mustache?" I asked.

"Yes! My little brother! Luigi! I can't believe how long we haven't seen each other!".

Peach hugged Daisy, but Daisy didn't react. She was just staring at me the whole time. I found her behavior strange. But I also liked it when she looked at me with those sweet eyes. It's just that I've never been in such a situation before. It makes me feel happy and confused at the same time.

Peach tried to make Daisy look at her instead at me, but failed, until Daisy told her:

"Peach we have to talk. Alone, please."

Mario asked her why she wanted to talk alone to Peach.

"Because we haven't seen each other for a while and we have to talk about some girl stuff that bothers me.'' Daisy explained.

So, Peach and Daisy went to another room. Mario whispered:

"You heard it Weegee, girl stuff. We have to spy on them."

I was a bit curious. Well, quite curious to be honest. I wanted to know if they were talking about me. The girls were in Peach's room. The door was locked, so me and Mario watched them through the door hole. Peach asked Daisy if she wanted to first see her guest room. The only sound that came of Daisy's mouth was:

"No! Luigi!"

Peach asked "Luigi, what?"

But Daisy's answer shocked me but also made me feel wonderful. "I'm in love! With Luigi!"

To be honest, my feelings were indescribable when she said that sentence. Peach told her that I was a good choice. Daisy said some very sweet things about me:

"I think Luigi is so adorable and cuddl…well he is cute."

I even heard the word that she didn't finished. It was a bit shocking, but girls seem to be that way.

Peach noted something "But…One second! You just know him for 20 minutes! "

Daisy's feelings developed in the same strange way like mine. But then she said that she thinks that I am not interested in her, I wanted to go, search the keys for the room and tell her that I love her with all my heart, and I had this feeling since I met her when I was a child. Not only since I met her 20 minutes ago.

Peach didn't know about that incident many years ago, where I gave Daisy that flower, so she said:

"Daisy. He is not interested in you because he just knows you for 20 minutes and isn't that fast like you are."

Daisy explained about the incident where she tripped, I catched her, and we looked at each other's eyes. She also added something special, something that not even I knew.

"When we looked at each other's eyes, I just wanted to kiss him."

This surprised Peach. "You wanted to KISS him? Are you crazy? You don't do such a thing after 20 minutes! You have to wait at least 30 minutes to kiss!"

I couldn't believe that. I really didn't believe it, but this was the truth. I just arrived at Mushroom Kingdom and already had something special with a girl. Or did she mean another Luigi? Mario didn't listen, as someone called him on his mobile phone. No, this must be a misunderstanding. How can a such a beautiful princess like her like such an awkward klutz like me? The truth is that I wanted to kiss her too. But it would be to early. Not just ten minutes to early, like Peach said.** Way** to early.

The rest of the day I just felt strange. I was very tired because of the trip and my guest room is very small. And…I wonder if Daisy meant me. I have to sleep…But I can't…

_The next day_**  
**

While eating breakfast, Daisy, Mario, Peach and the Toads were talking about the exams. Toad asked us in what subjects we would write.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that I won't write in maths. My stomach aches every time I have to write a test in maths." Mario answered.

"I'm sorry Mario, but everyone has to write in maths. It's a basic subject. Maybe, the Toads can make you a tea after the exam." Peach suggested.

Daisy said that her nightmare was biology. She was right, having to read the whole biology book is a nightmare.

"Calm down, guys." Toad said. " Don't think to much about that stuff. Show your two guests the Toadtown golf place. I think Daisy and Luigi like sports."

Peach was excited with Toad's idea.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Come on Daisy, I have a very cute golf dress for you." she said.

Daisy wasn't very excited. She seems to like sports, but I can understand it if she thinks that golf is boring. We have something in common. That's good. Peach didn't listen to Daisy, she just dragged her to her room. Mario had a golf outfit for me too, but he wasn't that excited to show it me. The outfit included green-white stripped overalls and hat with my L symbol, a blue shirt with white stars on it and the brown shoes I always wear. Mario's outfit was like that too, but in Daisy came out, I couldn't recognize her. She looked even prettier than before. She was wearing a pretty short yellow dress with her flower emblem on it. She still had her flower earrings on. She was also wearing yellow ballerina shoes. Peach had the same outfit in pink. She looked the most excited with our outfits. She kept saying how nice we were looking.

We walked to the golf place as it was close to the palace. Now I remembered something. I have to make a driving license as soon as possible. Taking the bus or entering Mario's smelly car every day will get into my nerves. When we arrived at the golf place, I felt strange, because I felt like if I already were at this place. I was wondering why I felt so strange until Mario interrupted my thoughts.

"Here you picked that flower and gave it to that girl, you remember? "

I couldn't believe that. It was right here, ten years ago. Suddenly, Daisy came to me.

"So, you were the boy who gave me that flower? " she asked me.

She took my hands and held them.

"Yes" I answered.

"I have to ask you something, Luigi. Do you still have the same feelings you had back then? Because I do..." she whispered.

I didn't really understand that she said. Because she said it in a very low tone, but also because it sounded too nice to be true. Sadly, Peach interrupted this special moment.

"The game starts. Daisy, you are Luigi's caddy and I am Mario's, okay?"

Daisy didn't really know what a caddy does. Peach didn't know it too, so she explained her theory.

"Well...I think you say nice things to the player. Or you cheer on him. Something like that...".

Daisy still didn't understand. " Okay, I like your shirt Luigi. "

I tried to explain her what a caddy really does but she still didn't get it. So, when the game started, Daisy irritated me. She looked at me with a flirty look in her eyes the whole time. Each time I looked at her, she sent me air kisses. And even if I wasn't, she told me that I was the best player in the world.

I never heard that caddies are supposed to flirt with the player...I like Daisy, I could even say that I love her, but there is one reason why I can't start anything with her. She is too fast and I'm too slow. Opposites attract, I know, but will this be like that in our case too?

**So, I decided to make that chapter a bit longer don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The dilemma

**This chapter will include LuigixRosalina**

Today when I woke up, I overheard a weird conservation between Daisy and Peach.

"Peach, do you think Luigi and me can share a room?" Daisy asked.

I heard Peach explaining that our rooms are two small and tight.

"That's called romance, Peach. I have to ask Luigi. Maybe he'll let me move in his room."

I think I have a problem. As much as I love Daisy, I am too shy to tell her about my feelings. I just don't know what to do. I really don't know what to do now. I am so afraid that I may do something wrong and hurt her. And I have a reason why I am worrying so much.

I got up from bed and walked to the kitchen. Daisy was cheerful as always.

"Good morning, Luigi Weegee! How is my favorite cook doing?"

"Um… I'm okay."

She had a special dress on. It was a brown mini-dress with long brown boots.

"I cooked your favorite meal for you. Spaghetti Bolognese!" she said excited.

The spaghetti looked tasty, but somehow, I wasn't hungry. There was also happy music playing in the room and Daisy was dancing to it.

The doorbell rang and I opened. A young woman was standing in front of me. She wore the same dress like Daisy and held a plate with spaghetti too. The only difference between her and Daisy was that she was taller, blond and next to her was flying a little star with cute little black eyes.

I hoped so much that this moment wouldn't come.

"Rosalina?" I asked.

"Luigi?" she asked.

"You know each other?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yes, they do" Mario answered."Now it's time to change the music."

Mario changed the happy song to a dramatic and sad one. I asked Rosalina when the last time we saw each other was.

"The day where my life changed." she answered.

Daisy brought a bowl of popcorn."This is going to be interesting." She said.

I have to explain you some things at this point. It's a very dramatic and sad story, so get the tissues ready. Rosalina and me once were a couple…But then a tragedy happened on that dark day. I visited Rosalina's house for the first time. When I came in, I saw many yellow little stars. Rosalina explained to me:

"Luigi, I have to tell you something… I have to take care of all of these little Lumas. Could you help me?"

I spent the rest of the day babysitting these Lumas. They were tiring me to the point there I wanted to scream. One of the Lumas even started chasing me through the house. Rosalina didn't do anything to help me. She just said one thing:

"I have to tell you something. I have a million of Lumas and they all are my children."

After she said that, I shouted "NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER LIKE THAT!".

Some Lumas started chasing me out of the house, before me and Rosalina could talk about this. And since then, the two of us lost the contact

You may think now that the reason for leaving her was stupid. You may think that I'm an idiot, especially if you like Rosalina. I like her too. But maybe the Lumas weren't the reason for our loss of contact. Maybe the reason were my feelings for the girl I gave that flower. They must have been stronger than the feelings for her. To be honest,I wasn't happy that she lied to me the whole time about the Lumas. And for me, that was the saddest reason for a break up. And I can't count the times where I regretted for leaving Rosalina alone.

I explained the story to Peach and Daisy. Then I finished, Daisy was like:"That was all?", while Peach was like " Sniff, sniff, that was so sad."

Rosalina shyly looked at me. Then, she kneeled down, holding her spaghetti plate.

"Luigi, I want to talk to you. I want to give you these plate of spaghetti, so that you can forgive me." She said.

I had to make a quick decision. But it was difficult. Take Rosalina or Daisy? Whatever I chose, I would end up hurting one of the two. So I said:

"Rosie, I really like you but I don't know if we can be together after the all this. How will you be able to have time for me with all those Lunas or whatever their name is."

I looked at Daisy's confused face and then at Rosalina's sad look. This was a big dilemma. But I think, Rosalina would be happier with a Luma kindergarten teacher or something like that. She is a real goddess and I am a human that makes many mistakes. I think we can be friends but not more than that.

"Girls, do you know what? I have to think a while about that. But honestly, I think you are too good for me. I mean, look at me. I'm a coward. I am a clumsy plumber that makes to many mistakes."

Daisy and Rosalina both looked at me like if they couldn't believe what I said.

"But Luigi! You are such a wonderful man!'' Daisy said "Why are you underestimating yourself so much! Everyone makes mistakes! That means that you are a normal person! You are a sweet and good-hearted man and that is that counts! Everyone who says you are a coward is a coward himself!".

I looked at Daisy, then at Rosalina, then again at Daisy and then again at Rosalina.

"Luigi, can we talk somewhere alone?" Rosalina asked.

I nodded and we went to my room.

"Luigi, listen. I know that you will be happier with Daisy than with me. I know that a relationship between the two of us would be way too complicated. But can we at least be friends? I mean, only if you want. Daisy is a really sweet woman and you should give her a chance." Rosalina told me.

"Yes, Rosie, that's exactly what I thought. I really want to be friends with you. You are a sweet woman too and the problem is that I can't see you being sad and alone" I explained.

Rosalina smiled at me.

"You don't need to worry about me. I will find someone else. But I think the best for us is to just be friends. I will always love you Luigi, but as a friend." She said.

"Do you know something? A good friend of mine is a Luma kindergarten teacher. He is a very good man and he is single. I also think that he likes you. Maybe I can introduce him to you one day. He will be a big help for your Lumas. You should know that I will love you forever too. But as a friend. And as for Daisy, I still need some time to start something with her."

We smiled at each other and Rosalina said "Okay, that's nice, buddy!"

"Yes it is, buddy princess. High five!"

We high fived and I asked Rosalina if I could keep the spaghetti.

"Of curse you can, buddy plumber!" she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A walk with Peach and a new job

Today I made a walk with Peach, so that we could have some time to meet each other alone. But that walk wasn't easy, because at first she stopped at every boutique that was in our way, instead of listening to what I said. Then, the paparazzi started following us and asking us if we were a couple. And then she and Daisy had a secret plan, which was quite annoying. I'll explain you later, first I have to state that Daisy and Peach are a perfect match. They are so different, but they are both special and crazy (in a good way).

Now, I'll explain you what Daisy and Peach done. While we were walking, Peach was behaving strange. She had a weird black thing that looked like a chip in her ear. She explained that it was a new earring, but I didn't believe that… The moment we walked, Daisy was at home, holding a device that looked like a walkie-talkie and explained Peach different questions she should ask me because Daisy was too afraid to ask me. Well, I can't believe that Daisy is afraid of anything…

"Ask him: Do you like Daisy?" Daisy explained.

Peach didn't understand her and asked "Um…Luigi, are you crazy?"

"What?" I asked her irritated.

"No, no, no!" Daisy said on the walkie-talkie. "Ask him if he finds me sympathetic." She explained to Peach.

Peach didn't get it. "Do you find Daisy pathetic?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked.

Daisy shook her head. " Ask him:Do you find Daisy nice!" she explained again.

Peach again didn't hear her.

"Do you find crazy rice?" she asked.

Now I was totally irritated. "What? This doesn't even make sense!" I said.

Daisy was trying to be patient. "Say: Do you have a crash?"

Peach got it wrong again and was shocked by what she understood. "What? A car crash?" she screamed.

Daisy was loosing her patience. "No! There are communication problems!" she explained to Peach.

She didn't get the last word. "No, there are temptation problems!"

This was when I lost my patience and said, I'm going home now!"

Peach ran after me.

"Wait! Luigi!" she shouted.

On my way home, I saw Daisy coming out of the palace and angrily walked to Peach, who looked angry too.

"What was THAT?" both asked each other.

"You used me to tell Luigi whatever you were afraid to tell him yourself. Now you made a fool out of me!" Peach shouted.

"I didn't know what to do! Everything would have been alright if you said everything like I told you!" Daisy yelled back.

Peach's voice became somehow softer.

"No, it wouldn't. I can understand if you feel like if you can't tell it yourself, but there are much better methods than that!"

Daisy sighed." You are right…that wasn't very smart of me. I'll think of something better…" She looked embarrassed.

Peach hugged her "Don't worry I'll help you" she offered.

I didn't hear their dialog myself, because I went home as quickly as possible.

"Mario? Is your girlfriend always behaving that strange way?" I asked.

"No, she is a normal human, except that she gets kidnapped every five days." Mario answered.

Then he explained me Daisy's plan and that dialog between her and Peach that he watched from the balcony.

"But why didn't Daisy asked me all this questions herself?" I asked Mario, but he didn't know the answer to this. Very strange...

"By the way, I found a good plumbing job for you" Mario interrupted my thoughts. "Just if you are interested."

Rosalina called me her plumber buddy for one reason. I never done plumbing as a job, but I always was the one who would fix whatever was wrong in our bathroom, because she had no idea how to do this and didn't want to call a real plumber. I'm not really good at plumbing, but I need some money, so I agreed with tomorrow being my first day at work. I just hope I won't destroy anything tomorrow…

The next day

Today I had to wake up early for my first day at work, which was a single catastrophe. I had to fix some pipes in the house of Mario's best friend Yoshi. It was somehow fascinating, because I never saw a real Yoshi. He is a nice guy, but sadly I turned his house into a swimming pool…Luckily, Mario was there the whole time and helped me. I think I still have a lot to learn about plumbing. But it is tiring, I felt so exhausted when I came back home. I went to my room and locked myself inside. I wanted to take a little nap, but then the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, Rosalina was again standing in front of me. But this time, she didn't hold a spaghetti plate, but four invitations.

"I have some invitations for the prom after the exam period, which I am organizing." She explained.

Peach at first looked disappointed.

"You're organizing a prom without asking me if I want to help you?" she asked.

"Because I knew that you would say that…You will help the girls with their clothes and make up." Rosalina explained.

Peach's face lit up again.

I took my invitation and wondered if you need a date for that prom…Okay, luckily, I still have some time to think about it. I'd like to go with Daisy, but I'll need more courage to ask her out. Well, probably she will ask me out, Mario told me that she is quick with those things. If we ever come to that point, I think that she would be the one who would propose to me…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who's the liar here?

Waluigi will appear in this chapter. I don't own him or any of the characters. Nintnedo owns them. Don't forget that reviews are always welcome.

Today I saw again one person who I really can't stand. My cousin, Waluigi, moved to Sarasaland. Today in the morning they rang our doorbell. And I just wanted to scream when I saw him. He is very tall, thin like a pencil, and we gave him the nickname "Spider Legs"

He walked past me without saying "Hi" or anything like that. That was no big surprise; he never liked me at all. But when he saw Daisy, he looked at her like if she was an angel that fell from the sky. He stared at her for quite a while and whispered in a way that was loud enough for me to hear it:

"Bellissima…"

I rolled my eyes at this. Poor Daisy! But she didn't seem bothered at all.

"Do you mean me?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean you. What's your name?" Waluigi asked, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"Daisy is my name" she answered.

Waluigi smiled."A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I am Luigi's cousin, Waluigi. I see you already met each other."

I didn't want to give Waluigi any false hopes, so I said that Daisy and me are **very** close friends.

"I have to go back to the hotel where I'm staying. How about if Daisy and me go and drink a coffee before?" he suggested.

Daisy agreed, but I didn't want to leave them go alone. I said that I would go with them, but Waluigi ignored me. We went to a cafeteria that is close to the palace. I was so irritated the whole time. On our way to the cafeteria, Waluigi put his arm around Daisy. He was holding her so close, like if she was his personal belonging. But Daisy still didn't seem bothered. She even found that flattering.

In the cafeteria, she told me the whole time that she found him very cute. Which I find strange, I didn't know she had a thing for strange red noses and spider legs. Anyway, I only told her one thing.

\- CUTE? Are you serious? Waluigi is evil and only wants you because you are rich! And because you are beautiful…

\- But, what are you talking about? Is that true, Waluigi?

\- No! I don't know what his problem is! He always says bad things about me!

-That's enough! Daisy, Waluigi I'm going home now! Sorry if I disturb your romantic atmosphere!

My face was as green as my cap form jealousy. This really was too much for me. I only heard Daisy calling out:

"Wait, Luigi!"

And I heard Waluigi lying to her:

"Let that idiot go. He isn't worth your worries. Believe me, he is very mean. He bullied me back then in school. He even started a campaign against me on the Internet. He is a mendacious Casanova. He was two timing Rosalina, that's why they broke up. He only wanted her money and her beauty. That's the same that will happen to you. He is interested in your money and beauty, but when he finds a woman that is even more beautiful and rich, he will leave you for her."

This was the most horrible lie I ever heard. I didn't know what to do and how to tell Daisy that this wasn't true. I was so mad that I left the cafeteria and maybe this was a big mistake. Tears started running like a river from Daisy's eyes.

"Really?" she whispered. "How could I think that he is the one for me? And I thought he was different from other men and really loved me…"

"Don't cry, you are too beautiful to cry because of such a stupid guy. If you want, we can go and eat dinner in a restaurant tonight." Waluigi suggested.

Daisy started feeling better again. She was excited.

"Really?" she asked. "I'd love to go on a restaurant with you. In which one will we go?".

Waluigi told her that it was going to be a surprise and that he would take her at eight o'clock.

I couldn't believe that. My sweet, beautiful, good-hearted angel has a date with that mean, cold and evil pencil? How can that happen? I had to do something to save Daisy. When I told that Mario and Peach, their faces became pale and their eyes big. Peach became hysteric.

"SCREAM! MY BEST FRIEND HAS A DATE WITH SPIDER LEGS!"

"Oh my gosh! You are right. We have to do something. I have an idea. We can spy on them with my new spy mobile phone and my GPS. We don't know in which restaurant they will go, but this GPS device will help us. If something happens, Luigi can run and save Daisy." Mario said.

"Doesn't a GPS device need a hair of the person you want to follow?" Peach asked.

"Yes, that's right. Does anyone have a hair of Daisy?" Mario asked.

I nodded."Yes, I have one. It's under my pillow. It smells like daisies. So beautiful… Um…Did I just say this loud?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

I gave it Mario, but only under the condition that he gives it back to me.

The whole afternoon before the date, Daisy was busy with her appearance, something that is weird for her. She didn't talk to me and ignored me. When she was ready, she looked absolutely pretty, almost like a goddess. She was wearing a white summer dress, red high heels, pink lipstick and black eye liner. Mamma mia…Somehow, I can understand Waluigi…

On a quarter past eight, Waluigi showed up. He wore a white suit. His purple cap was absent this time. He held a rose (From Mario Party 8). He said in a flirty tone

"Hello, my beautiful flower. Ready for our date?".

Daisy nodded and put her arm around him. When they were out of sight, we started following them with the GPS.

When we found the restaurant, I wondered from where Waluigi found all the money to pay it. "Amore" was the name. I thought that the name should have been " Anti-Amore"…Anyway. We hid under the buffet and watched Daisy and Waluigi. The room was pretty dark, but every table had a candle and rose petals on it. Romantic bossa nova music was playing in the background. Too romantic than it should be.

Suddenly, Peach's mobile phone started ringing loudly.

"Oh no! Shh!" she said.

"Peach, you know that the phone won't stop if you say "shh"." Mario whispered.

But the phone stopped after some minutes. Daisy and Waluigi didn't hear it. They were too busy with their romantic atmosphere. Well actually, only Waluigi was busy, Daisy was playing games on her own phone.

I noticed that Waluigi was staring at Daisy too much than he should…and he was also staring at her wallet.

"Man, how long does our food need to come" Daisy complained. Waluigi had an idea.

"Stand up" he said. He took the rose in his mouth.

"Um…you don't need to eat the rose if you are so hungry." Daisy said and stood up.

"No, my sweet margherita. We are gonna dance some Tango Italiano." Waluigi said suggestively.

"I thought Tango is Argentinian." Daisy said.

Waluigi ignored her comment and started dancing with his spider like legs. He took Daisy's hand and swirled her. He continued to dance with her, but Daisy barely moved herself, she just followed Waluigi's direction. When Waluigi took her close and tried to put the rose in her mouth, Daisy spit it out and said:

"Yuk! I don't eat roses! That violates the rights of flowers!"

"Whatever you say, my favorite rose." Waluigi said and started dancing rhumba with her.

He suddenly brought his face close to her, but Daisy didn't seem interested at all. Closer and closer and closer... At this moment, I wanted to jump out of the buffet and...I don't know what would happen then, but nothing good, that's for sure.

Closer, closer, dangerously close...

"Food!" Daisy exclaimed.

The waitress brought the plates and Daisy quickly sat on her chair. She started eating the spaghetti and Waluigi gave up his hopes. They spend the rest of the night telling jokes, but only Daisy's were funny, and eating their spaghetti.

But when the time came to pay the dinner, I knew that a problem would occur.

"Waluigi, you took me out, this means that you have to pay" Daisy reminded him.

"Um...I have to go the hotel, because I forgot my wallet there." Waluigi lied again

After a hour, Waluigi still didn't return to the restaurant. Daisy looked disappointed and angry. Every five minutes she looked at the clock. I felt sad seeing her like that.

"I have to go to Daisy now" I whispered.

"Yes, be her hero" Peach whispered back.

"You ready for your hero mission?" Mario asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, then, steady... ready... !"

"Ouch!" I said, because I hit my head on the buffet when I tried to start my "hero mission". Daisy saw me and looked at me with a questioning look.

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving you. But actually...I have to save myself first. But anyway, I'm here to pay the bill for you." I said, trying to look like a hero.

Daisy looked mad at me. "You are a betrayer. Go away." she said and looked at the other direction.

"No, I'm not. Waluigi is the betrayer here. You don't deserve someone like him, he is a liar. Everything that he said about me isn't true. I never liked him, but I never bullied him. And why should I want such a wonderful woman like you just for her money? Even if I wanted your money, I'd realize that you are more precious."

I said all this without my voice cooing. Daisy's mad face changed into a very happy face.

"Wow, never did anyone say such a sweet thing to me like you did now. You are right, Waluigi is a lier, I don't know why I believed him."

I smiled at her and payed the bill. I asked her if she wanted to eat some ice cream with me at a nearby gelateria. You may think that it was a bit late for ice cream, but I think that it's never late for some yummy vanilla ice cream with cookies. Daisy agreed and took my hand.

Mario and Peach were still hiding under the buffet.

"Come on, let's go eat ice cream with them." Mario suggested.

But Peach shook her head. "No, we'll leave them alone. Their date will be more romantic that way."

"But, ice with cookies..." Mario muttered.

"Come on, we'll go home and eat some yummy brokkoli that the toads cooked for us." Peach said with a serious look on her face.

She took Mario, whose face turned green.

Waluigi was very unsatisfied when I told him that Daisy and me ate ice cream together after he left her alone in the restaurant. He told me that I'm still an unexpierenced,small,little baby. Well, I told him that the only thing that was small were his chances with Daisy.

When we came back after the ice cream, Toadsworth, who calls himself Peach's and Daisy's babysitter, said:

"Daisy, how many times did I tell you that I don't want you to come home that late in the night? And by the way, who's that young man?"

He looked at me and asked me "Name? Birth date? What for a relationship with Daisy?"

I gave him my ID and told him that I wanted to talk to him alone about that thing with Daisy.

Me and Toadsworth headed to another room.

"Tell me, are you and Daisy a couple?" he asked.

"Um...I'd describe the relationship between the two of us as a romantic atmosphere without an official relationship."

He nodded and let me go back to Daisy, under the condition that we sleep in different rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dog surprise

**Here is chapter 6 of my story. Thanks for those who viewed, even if accidentally or if they didn't like it. I own Frederick and Maxi the dog in this chapter. If I make grammar mistakes, this is because English isn't my mother language.**

In the middle of the night, Daisy woke me up. She held a photo of a sweet little beagle puppy. She looked at it with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Luigi, I can't sleep. I always think of Maxi. He is my dog, but he stayed in Sarasaland because he couldn't enter the train with which I traveled. I miss him so much…You are my best friend, maybe you can comfort me." She explained and showed me Maxi's picture.

"If I could just bring him here…" Daisy said.

I was very tired; my eyes were sleepy and just half open.

"Um…I am very tired and won't be a big help to you, but…"

I hugged her. She feels so soft and comfortable…I could hug her forever.

"Maybe this will help you. Put Maxi's picture next to you on your pillow and imagine that he is next to you instead of the picture. Do this until we find a solution, okay?" I suggested, hugging her again.

"Thank you, Luigi, I lov…I like you. You are the best best friend in this world."

I didn't sleep that night, I thought about doing something to help Daisy. I knew how important Maxi was to Daisy and how important Daisy is to me. And there was another thing that bothered me. I'm just a best friend to her…Nothing else? 5 days ago she offered me a plate of spaghetti to impress me and now she says I'm just her best friend? Because I was so tired, I had to sleep after some hours of thinking. I wanted to help Daisy so much, but I didn't know what to do.

The next day, someone rang our doorbell and a strange guy appeared. He wore a black leather jacket and sunglasses. His hair was punk styled. He held a beagle puppy that looked a lot like Maxi.

"I want to bring Daisy this dog. I'm Frederick, Daisy's crush from Junior High School." he introduced himself.

"I am Luigi. Um…I…um…am Daisy's best friend. You know, her bestie. Did you know that bestie is the German word for beast?"

I couldn't believe what I said. This was so embarrassing and he looked a bit annoyed. Why, why, just **WHY**, can't I be like one of those guys who are always cool? Congrats, Luigi. Now your chances on Daisy dropped. I love being her best friend, but it hurts. It hurts because I love her and I want to mean more to her than just a friend. And I thought she wanted to mean more to me too…I'd tell her my feelings, but I'm so shy…And the fact that I now have attractive competition doesn't help.

Daisy came to us, took Maxi and hugged and stroked him. "My Maxi! You are with me again!" she said excited.

Maxi's tail started wiggling from happiness.

"I brought him here with my private jet. I am Frederick, your crush, you remember?"

Daisy was very happy when he said that.

"Frederick? My Frederick?" she said, walked to him and hugged him.

"Yes, your Frederick, ready for what you wanted to do with me back then, but couldn't" he said.

Daisy smiled and…kissed his nose, while I watched feeling a mix of anger, frustration, disappointment, jealousy and the worst of all, pain and heartbreak.

"You know, the Toadtown High is organizing a prom. I don't have a date for it, so, are you interested?" Daisy asked Frederick.

I was close at saying that I would be very interested in a date with her. More than this Frederick-guy could ever be. As if I wasn't already mad enough, Frederick asked Daisy:

"Is this clumsy clot really your best friend?"

At least, Daisy knew how to defend me.

"He is not clumsy! He is a very kind and sweet friend." She said, sounding angry.

"So…I'm sorry." Frederick apologized, but I knew that this was a fake apologize. I saw it in his eyes. He just wanted to impress Daisy who was blinded by his coolness.

I walked away, feeling hurt. Daisy looked at me with a sad look. I ignored it and thought, "He is right. I am clumsy. But Daisy doesn't deserve such an idiot. I will fight for her, no matter how hard this will be!"

Maxi happily walked after me and wiggled his tail again. He growled at Frederick and looked like if he was on my side. I stroked him.

"You know, Daisy is a bit blind from love at this moment. But don't worry, I don't plan to let things be this way."

The rest of the day, I was sulking in my bed, cuddling with Maxi. Sometimes animals are way more comforting than humans. There were times where someone knocked the door, but I didn't open. I just wanted to be alone and think. Suddenly, I had a nice idea for the prom. I'm not clumsy! And I will prove it to Frederick or Mr. "I think that I'm so cool but in fact I'm a coward myself" and impress Daisy, my beautiful Margharita.

"And you Maxi, will be my little helper".

**Yes, Daisy has a dog in my story. Mainly, because I love dogs and they can be very smart creatures. Reviews are always welcome, as well as favorites and follows.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The exam

Thanks for the follows, one favorite and one review. This is my first fanfiction story and I'm pretty satisfied with my work. This short chapter will be told in Daisy's POV.

Last night, I couldn't sleep. At least I had Maxi who cuddled with me. I couldn't sleep because of the exam that was today and because of the prom tonight. And…another reason was that I felt bad because of that thing with Luigi and Frederick. I don't know with who I'm really in love. Now I even have a date with Frederick for the prom!

I had to get up early to go to school. But before I went there, I asked Peach for advice. She gave me a red heart shaped pillow and told me that I should look at it and tell her whom I'm thinking of when I see it.

"I think of Mario. It is so red."

"Okay, that isn't what I meant. Press the pillow on your chest and think of Frederick. Tell me what you feel and what you see."

"I feel cold and I see skulls."

"Ok…Now press the pillow again against on your chest and think of Luigi. What do you feel and what do you see?"

" I feel warm and I see hearts."

"Well then, the answer is obvious."

Peach was right. That special feeling comes up when I think of Luigi. And when I wrote the exam, I thought of him the whole time…My pen was green! Now look what I wrote in each subject:

_Math_

L+D= 3

F+D= x

_Chemistry_

There's a chemistry between green plumbers and flower princesses.

_Language_

A sentence that starts with I:

I'm in love with Luigi.

Now I hope that I will pass that exam. But if not…Who cares.

I know, this chapter is short, but the next one will be the last and it will be longer. Polite reviews and criticism are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The prom

This is the last chapter of my fanfiction story. I post it now, because I will be busy the next 2 months and may not update that quickly any more. This chapter is told in Luigi's POV.

It was the evening before the prom and I had to prepare myself for it. Daisy and Peach waited for us in the school. I prepared something for Daisy. It was a bouquet with the most seldom flowers the Mushroom Kingdom has. I traveled a lot to find all those flowers for my most _beautiful flower_.

Maxi was my little guard dog. He took care of the flowers, so that no one would steal them. We arrived at the school and I saw Peach and a beauty with brown hair. She wore a blue leopard pattern dress and when she saw Maxi, she took him in her arms. I hid the bouquet behind my back.

" I'm so happy to see you here" Daisy said and stared at me lovingly. "You know, I want to say thanks for helping me with taking care of Maxi.

"Oh, no problem. I have something for you." I said, but suddenly, Maxi was in playful mood. He forgot what this bouquet was and jumped away from Daisy's arms. He took the bouquet with his mouth and ran away.

"Hey, Maxi! This isn't a toy!" I said but Maxi ignored it and continued running with the bouquet. He wanted to play tag with me, but sadly at the wrong moment. He ran so fast, I couldn't catch him. I tripped and that frightened Maxi. The bouquet flew out of his mouth and in front of me. I catched it and smiled at Daisy. But the truth was that I felt horrible. I lied helplessly on the ground, holding the flowers. Some thoughtless people walked over the flowers, making them rot.

Maxi looked at me with a sad and guilty look. He made that sad sound that dogs make. It sounded like a " I'm so sorry."

" It's okay, my little one" I said and stroked him.

"I see, you are already best friends" Daisy noticed.

"Yes, he's my little buddy. I always wanted to have a dog, but I couldn't, because my mom was afraid of dogs and my dad was allergic to animals." I explained

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm happy to see that you and Maxi get along. Do you want to dance a bit with me until Frederick comes?" Daisy asked

Me and dancing? Oh boy…We started dancing until Frederick showed up some minutes later. He was cool and casual and held a bouquet too, with flowers that looked exactly like mine. That just couldn't be true! That was too much for me, I tripped again, but luckily I didn't fall on Daisy.

Frederick gave her the flowers in a way more clever way, being cool like he always is. He took Daisy and started dancing with her to the slow, romantic song what was playing. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. But she didn't look like if she wanted to do that.

I have to admit that Frederick is good at dancing. A million times better than me. But I noticed something interesting…The flowers in his bouquet weren't real flowers. I hope that Daisy will notice that too.

I stood up from where I was laying and headed to the buffet to take a drink. While doing that, I watched Frederick, Daisy and Maxi. While they danced, Maxi got tangled up between their legs. Frederick got mad at this. Very mad.

"Disappear from here, you stupid thing!"

Not only did he shout that, he kicked Maxi away. Maxi made a dog crying sound. Daisy looked at Frederick, disappointed and hurt. She started sniffing. I knew how much she would suffer if someone hurt her dog. I can't stand that too. Daisy threw Frederick's bouquet in his face. She took Maxi and gave him a kiss.

She went to the basement of the school, where she hid with Maxi. I knew where they were, because I heard Maxi barking anxiously. I opened the door and saw Daisy, her eyes looking teary and her face being red. She tried to calm down Maxi.

"Daisy!" I said, shocked to see her like this. Her cheerful smile had disappeared and this made me wanna cry too. I hugged her and Maxi.

" Oh, Luigi!" she finally said. "Frederick is such an idiot! I don't know what I liked on him! You are the one I really love, Luigi! You are not as loud and extrovert as Frederick, but you are kind, sweet, charming and you care for your family and friends. You should be getting more attention than him!"

I couldn't believe what Daisy just said. It was something I never heard from a girl or anyone at all!

"You don't deserve Frederick or Waluigi. There is one thing I should tell you…I really love you, not only as your best friend…"

That's what I said. With confidence. With confidence and love.

"Oh…I don't know how I can thank you for all this." Daisy said.

Maxi barked, like if he wanted to give her an idea. I tried to stand up and go bring some food for us. But Daisy pulled me back. She looked at me with a serious look in her eyes.

" You're not going anywhere, Luigi. You'll stay here."

The serious look changed and became a very sweet look. She brought her face close to mine and…something wonderful happened. It felt like if she pushed something in my mouth. But I knew what it was. The most enjoyable and blissful moment of my life. And I think I don't need to explain anything else.

Maxi barked happily, while me and Daisy enjoyed this moment. We enjoyed it not as best friends, but as the "Tango Tanglers", like you people call us.

The End

**This was the last chapter of my story. But I may make a sequel for this and I have plans for many other stories, mainly with LxD, my favorite pairing.**


End file.
